


Mother's Day

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella and her family celebrate Mother's Day. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

It was Mother's Day, and Kit and the kids were more than eager to make it an amazing day for Ella. Marcus and Christopher were the ones to go help the chefs in the kitchen with preparing the most delicious Mother's Day breakfast Ella had ever had.   
Meanwhile Isabel and Violet were out in the gardens fetching the most beautiful bouquet worthy of their mother.

While the children were up to this and that, Kit was arranging the presents. Violet had drawn a portrait of Ella, and it was actually quite good. Marcus had picked up a large rock, colored it blue and called it "mother", Isabel had decided to knit Ella a hat for the winter, and it just so happened to have a hole in the middle, but it was the thought that counted. 

And Christopher had gone to the village and bought a custom-made dress for his mother. It was blue, of course, and it was actually quite beautiful. Kit, on the other hand, had had a beautiful locket made just for Ella, and inside was a picture of her family. He smiled to himself as he arranged the gifts on the table in the private dining room.

And then, as the kids ran into the room, carrying food and flowers, it was time to go wake Ella up.

They, as quietly as they possibly could, made their way into the bedroom, and without further ado, Marcus and Isabel jumped on the bed, shouting: "Happy Mother's Day!"

Ella had already been awake, waiting for her family to arrive. She sat up on the bed with a soft laugh, smiling at the people she loved the most in the world.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Good morning, love," Kit said as he made his way to her and kissed her softly. "Happy Mother's Day."

And so the children led Ella to the dining room, and they all took turns in explaining to her what their presents were.

"I love it," Ella said gently as she took the blue rock in her hands.

"That looks exactly like you," Kit joked, causing Ella to laugh.

"I think so, too!"

"Do you really like the hat?" Isabel frowned, watching as her mother wore the hat at the breakfast table.

"I love it, sweetheart," Ella said gently. "It's the best hat I've ever had."

Of course the presents weren't perfect, and of course the children got into a fight at the table. It was just the way life worked, but it didn't make the actual moment any less perfect for any of them. 

And as Ella watched her children and her husband, she decided that she was the luckiest mother in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, in honor of Mother's Day :) I don't know what sort of Mother's Day traditions are done around the world. I'm from Finland, so I wrote it the only way I know how :P Apologies if it seems strange!


End file.
